


Kiss the Cook

by Pixiestick_cc



Series: A Different Goal Universe [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiestick_cc/pseuds/Pixiestick_cc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick wants to learn how to cook, but without any input from Judy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Cook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221bdisneystreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bdisneystreet/gifts).



> A drabble prompt from 221bdisneystreet for Wildehopps “So what? You did it.”

This has traces of the universe I set up in A Different Goal, but it’s not exclusive to it. Really I just wanted to write a domestic scene for Judy and Nick where their opposites attract ship collides.

* * *

 

“So what? You did it. Yay for you.”

Judy’s response had a detectable sourness to it, and that hadn't been her intention at all. The idea was to be sarcastic in a teasing yet loving way, but she’d missed the mark by a few carrots. And it left Judy stunned. She wasn’t aware it was in her to be so petty, especially over something Nick had been working hard at. Something he probably wouldn’t have even attempted if Judy hadn’t complained about being the only one in their relationship who ever cooked.

She’d been overworked all week and come home that Friday evening to find the fridge empty of food (that was unless you counted the moldy takeout hiding behind the flat sugary soda Nick always bought for himself- she didn’t).

“Well, we could get takeout,” Nick suggested, while standing over her as she emptied the containers full of old takeout into the trash. He was teasing, wearing that crooked grin that usually made her knees weak. But this time, Judy wasn’t having it.

“Nick, you knew I had to work late. I gave you a list of groceries to pick up, so I could start cooking as soon as I came home.”

“You did?” He seemed genuinely surprised, which only annoyed her further.

“Yes, in your lunch bag … the one I packed for you this morning. The one I pack for you _every_ morning.” Judy closed the lid over the trash, attempting to hide its newly acquired wafting tofu chow mein smell. It didn’t work and to keep from activating her gag reflex, she moved away, finding a kitchen counter to lean on. There, with arms crossed over her chest, Judy glowered at Nick.

“I didn’t see a note,” Nick admitted with a grimace. “Sorry.”

“Well, sorry isn’t going to make us dinner, and honestly I’m tired of being the only one who cooks around here,” Judy shot back. Then feeling on the verge of a meltdown, she decided to remove herself from the situation. Judy at least had the wherewithal to recognize when her patience was wearing thin, making her more inclined to overreact. “I’m going to bed.”

“What? Aren’t you hungry?” Nick asked, as she walked past him towards their bedroom. “We could still get something at the diner.”

“No, thanks,” Judy replied, not looking back as she left him alone standing in the kitchen.

It hadn’t been their first argument, but it was their first since moving in together. When you were two opposites taking up the same small living space, it was bound to happen sooner or later that those differences would collide together in a dramatic way. For Judy and Nick it had been at the four month mark.

They’d made up later that night when Nick came to bed. Both of them felt horrible. Judy for getting so upset at him, and Nick for not trying harder to be responsible. They loved each other, but weren't perfect, and during their apologies, agreed to work harder on these problems in their relationship. Those promises were sealed with a kiss before they snuggled and fell asleep.

For Judy, her promise meant she would try harder to overlook Nick’s little slipups. But for Nick, his gesture of remorse had to be grander. He wanted to learn how to cook. At first she had been supportive, while also trying to give him the space to find his footing. Her life began on a farm, with a mom who taught Judy to cook at an early age. Nick, on the other hand, had lived with a single mom, whose fresh ingredients were limited to what she could afford and also find in the city. Judy didn’t want to overwhelm Nick with her limitless knowledge of all things food.

Taking a hands off approach, her involvement began as occasional hints over his shoulder. But that quickly turned into monitoring him in the kitchen, to finally shadowing him so much she started taking over. That was when Nick kicked her out. “This is my project, Judy,” he told her. “I know it’s hard for you not to involve yourself in fixing things, but I’m not one of your projects.”

Hurt, she had pouted on the couch for the rest of the weekend, while her boyfriend continued experimenting in the kitchen. And then finally on Sunday night, Nick called her to their small dining table and presented Judy with a dish that resembled some sort of pie. “Ta dah! I did it.”

That’s when Judy uttered her unsupportive line, “So what? You did it. Yay for you.”

And rightly so, Nick took offense, exasperatedly stating, “So what?! I made carrot pie. Your favorite. Do you know how hard it was to figure this out?”

On closer inspection, Judy could see just how exhausted he looked. Half of Nick’s snout was covered in flour, and the orange fur of his arms was spotted with the same powdery white. He looked like a fox who’d spent his whole weekend working on something just for her, and all Judy could think of was how bitter she was for not having been involved.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized. “That came out all wrong. What I meant to say was, this looks great.”

And sweet cheese and crackers, it tasted as great as it appeared. Judy was so angry at how delicious it was. Better than hers. Maybe even on par with her mom’s. “Nick, this is amazing. I can’t believe you taught yourself this recipe all on your own,” she exclaimed while continuing to stuff her cheeks.

Nick beamed at the compliment, and then his bright smile transitioned into the self-satisfied smirk he donned most days. “Didn’t think I had it in me, did you? Thought I couldn't do this unless I had a little bunny help.”

Judy swallowed her last bite and then sighed in defeat. “No, I didn’t, and I feel like such a jerk. Of course, you had it in you. I shouldn’t have doubted you for a second. With how adaptable you are, teaching yourself to cook was just an issue of you actually wanting to do it.” Judy stood and tossed her fork and empty plate into the sink. “Oh, Nick, I don’t want to sound too sentimental over food, but I can’t help it. I’m so proud of you.” She then hugged him, but his arms never found their way around her, and it caused Judy to pull back. “What’s wrong?” she asked, looking up to see an expression that had lost all smugness and was now resembling one of guilt.

“Awww why’d you have to say all that and ruin it. This stupid conscious you gave me is just so annoyingly chatty sometimes.”

Judy was confused. “What? You want me to go back to thinking you couldn't cook? And technically bake too, since that _is_ a pie you made.” She pointed to the uneaten portion still sitting in its pie plate on the table.

“I have … a confession.” Nick drew out the last word, giving Judy just enough time to figure out what was going on before he could tell her.

“You scammed me?”

“Only out of love. A love scam, if you will.”

Her cop instincts told her to investigate the trash, and after lifting the lid, Judy groaned. She didn’t actually want to be right. Inside, was a box with the logo of a restaurant Judy had never been to. It was too pricey, and neither her or Nick could afford a place like that. But despite this, she was aware that they sold carrot pies. Judy snapped her head back up to stare at her lying boyfriend. And then it occurred to her that there was no reason for him to be covered in flour. “But all that flour on you? Did you just do that to trick me?”

“No, I did it for … aesthetics,” Nick tried joking, but when Judy let out a grumble of annoyance, he backtracked. “Okay, okay. I can tell you’re upset and that’s a perfectly reasonable reaction for you to have considering what I did.”

“Perfectly reasonable,” Judy echoed, placing her paws on her hips. She was in complete control of the situation … that was until she whined, “Why?” Nick seemed to be the only mammal that could get her to lose her composure.

“Because I was trying to impress you,” he sighed while looking away, a signal to Judy that Nick was embarrassed. “And after screwing up that dumb pie recipe three times, I didn’t want to come crawling back to you with my tail between my legs. I just got completely wrapped up in my need to do this one thing and get it right.”

Judy was quiet as she let his revelation sink in. And then in complete contrast with how she’d been moments before, Judy let out a little laugh, causing Nick’s eyes to flick back in her direction. “Is that laugh a good thing?” he asked.

“It’s a good start," she replied.

“Well, what did I do? Tell me so I can do it again.”

“You,” Judy walked over to him and jabbed him in the chest, “were acting like me.”

Nick’s brows rose. “Well, that’s strange, because I don’t recall uttering any vegetable analogies or staring wistfully at some mundane romantic comedy.”

Judy frowned and Nick chuckled uncomfortably. “Too soon?”

“Too soon,” Judy repeated, but then her expression relaxed. “But, I can certainly understand what it feels like to become obsessed with something until it drives me crazy.”

“You’re talking about me, right? You’re obsessed with me.” Nick's grin was mischievous.

“Well, if you're trying to read into what I just said and make it about you, I’d focus on the _drives me crazy_ part.” Judy was back to being able to play along with his banter, which meant she wasn’t mad anymore. “But it goes without saying to anyone who knows me, that I’m not one to let a goal get past me until I’ve exhausted myself completely. So, while I can’t condone you trying to pull one over on me, I can relate with your reason why.”

“So, am I off the hook?” Nick asked.

Judy nodded. “You’re off the hook, but …”

“There’s always a catch with you, isn’t there?” he groaned.

Judy casually shrugged, and then moving closer, she dusted some of the flour off of his snout and gave him a quick kiss. “Yes, there is.”

“Alright, Warden. What do I have to do for you to forget my crime?”

Judy cocked her head to the side. “You have to let me show you how to make something simple. You started out way too big, Nick. There are a lot easier things to make than carrot pie.”

* * *

 

He called it blueberry surprise. The dessert wasn’t anything near the recipe Judy had tried teaching him, but for Nick, the accomplishment was up there with his first hustle, because it was a recipe that was all his own.

And so it became a routine of their relationship. Once a week, Nick would take a batch of blueberries, mash them, add sugar, and then cook them over stove. When they cooled enough, he would add whip cream and call it a day.

 


End file.
